A day at the movies
by FuzzBallOfDoom
Summary: duncan just broke up with courtney and he is going to go see alien chunks 3D with gwen, but courtney has a plan to spy on them. this is better than it sounds  atleast I think it is


**OKAY first of all I have NEVER written a fanfiction about ANYTHING if you don't include my td chats but anyways this is a story about what goes on at the movies when Duncan and gwen go to see alien chunks 3D umm it makes more sense if you watch the chats because that's what leads up to this, PLEASE don't get mad if this totally sucks anyways read and review plzzz review I want to know what people thought of this, also here is the links to my td chat 1**

**.com/watch?v=PVTkWofqrJs&feature=related and chat 2 .com/watch?v=j2EZkZmHJsU , if for some reason they don't work just look up sakurakinimotoangel and yes I know I spelt kinimoto wrong but its to late to change it now ANWAYS enjoy my story!**

**Duncans POV **

I had just gotten offline, "I couldn't believe Courtney would play me like that" I say out loud "I thought we had something, well enough with all the drama I gotta go pick gwen up." I got in my car and started the engine, she lives surprisingly close to me I couldn't believe I never met her before total drama! She is such a good friend, Id chose hanging out with her over Courtney anytime! Hmm just a friend…. What if we became something more? Pff what a silly thought I couldn't ever be more than friends with gwen.. could we?

**Gwens POV**

Wow… did Duncan just break up with Courtney? Why do I feel so…happy? No there is no way I like Duncan NO way. Where best friends and nothing more, besides he will probably just get back with Courtney after another one of their random make out sessions. The thought of seeing them make up and make out again makes me sick, why is that? "Wow I think WAY to much" I whisper to myself, "All I need to do is not think to much about what just happened." DING DONG I hear the door bell ring COMING I yell down the stairs, I finish getting ready grab my lucky necklace that I got back from Trent, or more of took back from Trent, and look through my purse to make sure I have everything "wait..oh no." I lost my house key and in the neighborhood I live in its best not to keep anything unlocked even in the daytime. I hear knocking again and than hear the door open and who I see when I go down stairs is not who I'd expect to be their holding my house keys " How did you get that?" I ask " how about I ask a question how did you get that back?" he says pointing at my neck. Oh my god.

Courtneys POV

Did he just break up with me? Did he just break up with ME! ARGHHHH I yell grabing my computer and throwing it to the other side of the room with broken wires laying all tangled up leading to the hole I just made in the wall. "Ooops.." I say right before I start bawling my eyes out until I have no more tears to shed. Why would Duncan break up with me…me? We we're so happy together, or at least I was. That's it I am going to go see that movie and make sure that gwen doesn't make any moves on MY MAN. "Even if he broke up with me he will just come crawling back" I say to myself trying to boost my hopes. Now its off to the movies!

"Umm one ticket for the umm alien thing" "I'm sorry but we are out of tickets we just sold the last one to that guy over there" the man at the ticket booth says, I look over to see who he was talking about and it was none other than the scrawny red head from total drama looking dorkier than ever. " Hey Harold!" I say trying to sound as nice and enthusiastic as I can, though that proved to be a challenge for me when I make eye contact with him, I wanted to wrap my hands around his awkward little neck and choke till he could breathe no more. " Umm hey Courtney.." he says in a kind of weird and awkward way, he's probably still scared of me since I had kicked him in the croth during the finale.. he should fear me! " Oh I was just woundering if I could just have your ticket you know if you don't want to be hurt in the unmentionables again, you know what to do." _**Wow**_ I think to myself _**that came out better than I imagined! **_Without a doubt my plan worked and I was on my way home ticket in hand getting ready to devise a plan.

Trents POV

I show up at gwens house knocking on the door. I wanted her back I NEEDED her back and all I could do was beg I called her all the time but she never answered she never called back and I bet she thought my messages we're stalker-ish if she had even listened to them. COMING I heard her yell down the stairs, her voice sounding like the most beautiful noise in the world as if all of the clouds in my mind had cleared up at the sweet cracking she had in her voice whenever she was happy, was she happy to see me? I wish that were true but I knew she didn't even know who was at the door. She was taking forever I couldn't help it I took out the her house key I smuggled last time I came to her house, her mom let me in I guess she hadn't told her mom about the big break-up maybe she didn't watch total drama? Or she wanted me to have another chance with Gwen? I couldn't tell with her, but when Gwen came down the stairs the first thing she said was "mom I'm going to go hang out with Duncan is that okay?" Right at that moment my hopes dropped down low , she hadn't even noticed me but when she did her face when blank. "Honey look who's here to see you!" her mom said trying to fill in the awkward moment that had just happened and before I knew It I ran up to her and hugged her crying my eyes out begging her back her face still blank. I felt her touch my neck and unclip something I was to busy begging to even think what she might have taken. We parted and she still had the most blank expression I had ever seen, that was when I took her keys from her bag she was carrying I still didn't know why I did that and I still had no clue what she took from me. "Gwen I need you in my life please give me one more chance !" " Trent I.. I'm sorry…. we're done.. I have never seen you act this way and its not the trent I fell in love with." Remembering those words sent chills down my spine. i took her house key out and unlocked the door and there she is coming down the stair case looking as gorgeous as ever wearing…. wait is that? " How did you get that?" she asked I tried to avoid the question " how about I ask a question how did you get that back?" I say pointing at her neck. Than she just stands there, exactly like last time." You know what screw It" I say quietly, I throw her house keys back over to her and I turn to leave" wait Trent!" I turn around seeing her about to throw me something "no" I say " if I can't be with you I don't want any reminders." And with that I turned around and left leaving her speechless.

**SO SPEECHLESSSSSS haha lady gaga I luvs uuu anyways hope u liked it part 2 is on its way read and review ppls **

**Trent: why am I such a pussy**

**Harold: I wouldn't have given in that easily I could easily have used my ninja skillz on Courtney but I am a gentalmen and I would never hurt a girl**

**Courtney: O YA YOU WANNA BET**

**Harold: AHHHHHHH **

**FBOD: aww you guys**

**IT'S THE JUSTIN BIEBER SHOW YAAA**

**Haha u had a lot of fun writing this it was harddd tho I think this it's a pretty good fanfic for my first one also if you don't get the jb show joke look the Justin bieber show up NOWWW its so funny haha I don't like jb no offense jb fans anyways review PLZZZZZZZZZ also part 2 is gonna be up tomorrow I really want to finish writing it now but I just put off all my homework to write this so I should get started on that now lol thnx to all of the people who read this thank you so much and for the millionth time REVIEWWW also since I see this on other fan fics I listened to paramore for the whole time I wrote this brick by boring brick, ignorance, that's what you get, emergency and some other songs that I forgot and speechless popped in my head so I imagined myself listening to it sii lol also I know that I probably misspelled words and didn't use to good of describing words but I don't have enough time to revise this the best I can and besides I think it came out pretty good anyways thanks tdifreak55 from youtube for giving me this great idea u ROCKKKK**


End file.
